Hating Valentines Day
by faeriedust745
Summary: The most evil day of the year have came St. Valentines Day. Well Ginny Weasley thought it was evil. But someone is out there that might change her mind. DG one-shot rated PG because of one word lol


Disclaimer: No this is not mines if it was ooohh it won't be called Harry Potter but Draco Malfoy lol.

A.N: So it's a couple of days before Valentines Day and I have to say that I hate it yeah I'm negative. I'm writing this for the fun of it. Enjoy.

She staked down the hall and entered the Great Hall. The scowl on her pretty face was evidence that she was annoyed. Ginny Weasley age 16 was in a horrible mood. It was what she called the worse day of the year St. Valentines Day. Red and pink hearts are floating around the Great Hall only aggravated her more. Girl's voices squealing with delight at the mere drop of romantic gesture that their boyfriends give them. Singing Valentines, chocolate hearts, flying cupids and chubs, all of those made her want to scream.

The lack of boys that even showed a hint of interest in her fell like an anvil since her 4th year. Ron took it to himself to attack, threaten, and scare off any boy that confronted her. After her 5th year incidence where Ron threatened to castrate the poor Ravenclaw the boys backed off immediately. After that most boys avoid her and only a few chosen one that were approved by Ron were safe from his violent anger. Most of them however would not even look at her that way because they were either gay (Colin), had a serious girlfriend (Harry) or were not 'good' enough for her (Neville). Since then she hated Valentines Day the day that reminded her of her loneliness. Dressed completely in black except for the scarlet and gold in her uniform of course she parades her anti-valentine belief.

There she stood at the door of the Great Hall eyeing the room with a dark glare immerging at every hint of red, or pink that stood out in the mist of the black school uniform. If it wasn't for the red and gold tie, and crest that she wore people would have mistaken her for a Slytherin with all the glaring, and scowling she did.

Her eyes stopped at her brother Ron who was smiling widely at the large pile of Valentines card that the owls dropped in front of him. Her scowl grew darker if that was possible. Ron looked up and being as thick headed as he was smile even more widely and motioned for her to join Harry, Hermione, and him. She silently staked over, While Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor table stared at her scowling face. Ron however had on the same stupid smile.

"Happy Valentines Day. Isn't today great, the love in the air, the singing cupids, the chocolate." At the end of that to emphasize the statement Ron popped a small piece of chocolate her was given and smiled.

"No it isn't bloody great."

Ron gave her a blank look, obviously oblivious of his sister's horrible mood. Ginny grumbled as she spooned a spoon full of porridge and brought it to her mouth swatting a baby chub with her other hand as it flew toward her. He piercing eyes surveyed the room again. Pavarti was cooing over Dean for buy her the wonderful gold necklace. Luna was staring at the red and pink hearts with dreamy eyes unaware of the 6th year Hufflepuff's boy attempt to get her attention. Parkinson the whore was latched onto Malfoy's arm demanding why he didn't get her anything. She smirked at that scene. Malfoy must have felt someone look his way because his head snapped in her direction. He caught her eye and smirk right back. Then he winked. The scowl came back to her face. But she didn't realize the slight blush that came to her cheeks as well.

The rest of the day wasn't any better. In Transfiguration, McGonagall was teaching everyone a charm to turn their quills into red roses. Ginny did pretty well besides that fact that her rose was black. Apparently you have to have loving thoughts when you perform this charm for it to be red. Snape was teaching them to brew Love Potions, part of the curriculum for 6th years. She brewed the potion right until the last part where she added the powder cupid arrow. Snape came up from behind surprising her so much that she dumped everything, jar included into the cauldron. He took off 20 points for her 'clumsiness'.

By the end of the day it seems like her face was frozen into a frown. When Ron offered her a piece of chocolate from the many boxes he got her eye ticked and almost chucked her dinner fork at him when he asked what was wrong. She just wanted to retire and have this day over with.

She just finished her relaxing bath and entered her private quarters when a handsome eagle owl flew into the room. It carried an ivory colored envelope, with a long stem red rose, and a heart shaped box of chocolate. Even with her anti-valentines attitude her curiosity got the better of her. The owl dropped the package onto her bed and flew right out the window again. She picked up the envelope and looked at the green wax seal, she didn't recognize it. She ran her index nail under the wax sealing it and took out the small piece of parchment. The paper itself screams expensive. Her eyes scanned the paper and her mouth dropped open in shock as she read:

Dear Ginevra

As scared as some blokes are of your brother I'm not one of them. Enjoy the gifts and Happy Valentines.

Malfoy

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy sent her a Valentine. Something is wrong with the world her mind screamed. He's absolutely nutters. She must inform McGonagall about Malfoy and his unusual behavior. She eyed the large heart shape box, one the front of the box in script it read "Lander's Chocolates." Her eyes widen, Lander's Chocolate was the most prestigious chocolate company in Europe. It cost about a galleon for one piece alone, and the box was huge. Malfoy spent a fortune on her. She couldn't help but feel the slight fuzzy feeling that was starting in her. When all the guys avoid her because of her brother only Malfoy won't be scared. She picked up the box and untied the ribbon around it. She opened the box and picked out a caramel milk chocolate. She bit into it and took a sniff from the rose lying on her bed. A feeling of happiness, and content appeared on her face for the first time that day.

Fin

Yay finished. So what do you think? Click the little okay button down there Yeah that one. I really want some constructive criticism. So review please.


End file.
